Linge sale en famille
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Réponse du défi du mois d'aout de la WSAC, one shot, yaoi, manque flagrant de Word... martyrisage de GBT...


**Série** : Kyou Kara Maoh

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Linge sale en famille**

**Genre** : Yaoi, martyrisage de GBT (Grand Brun Ténébreux)

**Couples** : WSAC POWAAAAAA

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi

**Note** : Défi du mois d'août de la ML. Thème : linge sale en famille. Oui oui. Je suis allée chercher trés loin pour le titre, je confirme.

- Tu plaisantes.

Ton ferme et décidé, Wolfram était sûr de ce qu'il disait. Bien sur que son fiancé plaisantait. Yuuri était peut être un boulet mais quand même pas à ce point !

Sa certitude fléchit quand même considérablement en voyant le sourire gêné - pour ne pas dire "niais" que se mit à arborer le fiancé en question.

Les fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent et les pupilles se mirent à briller dangereusement pour l'intégrité physique du Maoh.

- Tu as QUOI ?

Yuuri haussa les épaules, certain d'avoir bien fait et ne regrettant rien et surtout, ce qui était fait, était fait.

- J'ai donné une semaine de congé aux domestiques. Ils font du bon travail, s'appliquent alors ils ont bien mérité une petite récompense et du repos.

Plus pale que d'ordinaire et les dents serrés, le Mazoku blond se retenait de façon visible de sauter à la gorge du brun.

- Et le tas de linge ! C'est qui qui va laver le tas de linge hein ? Moi peut être ?

Yuuri secoua la tête.

- Pas toi. Nous !

Hu ? Wolfram n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son fiancé attrapait une corbeille de linge sous un bras, son poignet de la main libre et le tirait en dehors de la chambre royale avec un joyeux "Dépèches toi ! Les autres nous attendent !"

C'est ainsi que par un beau matin d'août, sous un ciel bleu et un soleil resplendissant, se réunirent le Maoh, son fiancé, sa fille, sa future belle-mère, ses deux futurs beaux-frères et leurs amis Gunther et Anissina. Tous munis d'un panier de linge et l'air plus ou moins convaincu.

Wolfram aurait bien protesté mais voyant que son frère aîné mettait la main à la pâte sans rechigner, et vu tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui, il préféra se taire et se mit au travail également, ne se gênant toutefois pas pour jeter des regards noirs prometteurs de mille souffrances à Yuuri qui préféra faire celui qui ne voyait rien en se concentrant sur sa tache.

La premiere heure se passa dans le silence, aucun n'étant habitué à ce genre d'occupation. Mais peu à peu, les langues se délièrent et le petit groupe se mit à bavarder et même à rire.

Et puis, personne ne se rapellait exactement comment la bataille d'eau commença (certains diront plus tard que c'est Greta qui commença à envoyer de l'eau sur Conrad qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui renvoyer la politesse mais aspergea Yuuri qui s'y mit et... ect ect) Enfin bon, le fait est que en dix minutes, tout le monde étant trempé jusqu'aux os mais ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter pour autant et deux clans s'étaient formés. D'un coté, Yuuri, Conrad, Cecilia et Gunther et de l'autre Wolfram qui n'avait pas résister au défi sous jacent, Anissina, Greta et un Gwendal qui jouait plus les spectateurs-victimes qu'autre chose, les deux groupes s'échangeant bravades, provocations et gerbes d'eau.

Et puisque le blond s'avérait être un adversaire de taille, Yuuri se dit qu'un moyen trés simple d'avantager son équipe était de mettre "l'ennemi' hors d'état de nuire. Et c'est tout à un soucis d'efficacité qu'il se jeta sur son fiancé et qu'ils s'étalèrent avachis l'un sur l'autre dans dix centimètres d'eau.

Personne ne sembla se rendre compte de la situation et autour d'eux la bataille était continuée avec enthousiasme.

De leur côté, Yuuri et Wolfram reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre sans pouvoir s'en détacher, le visage rouge tomate au vue de la position mais sans se dire qu'il faudrait peut être se relever.

Le brun contemplait sans se lasser son compagnon, ses joues rouges, son sourire difficilement réprimé, ses yeux brillants et ses mèches blondes trempées. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment lorsqu'il se baissa légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé pour un court baiser. Stupéfait de sa propre action, il se mordit les lèvres, observant toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Wolfram. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il se baissa de nouveau, parfaitement conscient de son acte cette fois ci et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le contact ne dura pas et lorsqu'il se recula ce fut un sourire plein d'amour du blond qui l'attendait et auquel il répondit sans se faire prier.

Par contre l'échange ne dura pas longtemps, Greta, s'apercevant que son père blond était accaparé par l'équipe adverse se jeta sur son père brun et la bataille reprit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que la rousse se dresse d'un coup et ne tape du point dans sa paume en poussant un cri enthousiaste. Gwendal blémit, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Aaaaaaaah ! J'ai une idée ! Je sais comment améliorer ma machine-à-laver-le-linge-kun !

Le grand brun rentra la tête dans les épaules et tenta de s'esquiver mais Anissina l'attrapa par le coude et se mit à le trainer en direction du chateau.

- Viens Gwendal ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton Maryoku !

Le silence qui s'était établit durant l'annonce et le départ de leur géniale inventeuse fut troublé par un rire à moitié étouffé de Conrad qui fut vite rejoint par les autres.

Yuuri et Wolfram échangèrent un regard lorsque la petite fille tira sur la veste trempée du brun pour lui demander quelque chose. Yuuri la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, bétement heureux et lui promit qu'ils recommenceraient à laver leur linge sale en famille des centaines et des centaines de fois !


End file.
